1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for depositing an oxide layer after spacer formation. Owing to an oxide layer after spacer formation, therefore substantially increasing the effective spacer width of peripheral circuit, so that the provided high quality of semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, demand for semiconductor devices has rapidly increased owing to widespread use of integrated electronic circuit. In particularly, as more than hundreds or thousands of electrical components are integrated into the ICs, a mean for higher quality of semiconductor device and more simplification fabrication has become imperative.
Manufacturers in the field of integrated circuits (ICs) have been trying to reduce the geometric size of the devices present on integrated circuits. The benefits achieved in reducing device dimensions include higher performance and smaller packaging sizes. However, numerous limitations arise as manufacturers attempt to achieve smaller and smaller device sizes. One primary problem manufacturer face is that as smaller devices are sought, the precision required from the tools used to create IC device increases.
Integrated circuits (ICs) have been trying to reduce the geometric size of the devices, so the pitch of gate to gate becomes smaller. In order to avoid the punchthrough in peripheral circuit, it needs to increase the spacer width. However, if the spacer width is increased, the width contacts of the follow-up process will become small because the pitch of gate to gate is unchanged. Nevertheless, the width contacts becomes small to result in increment of the RC impedance
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method of increasing the effective spacer width, but the contact width is not changed.